The story of a Hyuuga
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Her life changed due to her love, her environment did as well. But sadly she went back to her roots unknowingly but this time no recalling of the place. Where is this place, who is she? Why does it feel so wrong? If only she knew she was with her enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Finally I was able to re write the first chapter of The story of a Hyuuga. **** I think I liked how it is going. Please read and review!! I really hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Itachi: I really am great…**

**HiN4-cH4n: hah you are really cocky**

**Itachi: well… I am one of the first characters to appear and I will be one of the main ones… I am really great then. **

**Hinata: please enjoy! **

-----------

Hyuuga Hinata had been a Konoha citizen since always. She was happy with her family yet her father thought of her as weak the first day he began to train Hinata's sister, Hanabi. Hinata was left aside and she only had her mom left. He mom loved her but she died when Hinata was six so Hinata became a miserable girl, with a not-loving father and a girl that didn't consider her as a sister, don't get her wrong, she also didn't consider Hanabi her sister.

Even her class mates thought of her as weak and pathetic. She stood all of that for two years and when she was about to become eight she was fed up. She was one day crying in a corner. She saw a young man coming towards her and she looked up. He looked at her and softly said

"Why are you crying Ms. Hyuuga?" The man had long hair down to his hips in a low pony-tail. He had black-onyx eyes and black hair also two scars on each side of his face. She lowered her gaze and looked up again. She wiped her tears and softly said

"N-nothing…" The young man softened even more and said "I really doubt you are crying over nothing… Maybe I could help" Hinata began to tell him her story. In a few minutes Hinata felt a connection to that man, bigger than the connection she ever had with her father, when she finished she was giggling. Then she saw the smaller village's heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke come closer.

"Itachi! Lets go, damn it!!" he said in a bratty style showing disgust towards the young Hyuuga.

"Well then Ms. Hyuuga, I shall leave but first tell me, what is your name?" he smiled broadly to the small girl in front of him and she shyly replied

"H-Hinata, H-Hyuuga Hinata" she shyly answered.

"Well then Hinata-chan, I got to go, take care" he said kissing her forehead lightly before turning around to leave.

"W-wait!!! What is your name?" she blushed at her rising voice.

"Uchiha Itachi, Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow… Hina-chan" he smirked and turned around, leaving with the bratty kid that called him. That could be described as Hinata's brightest day, that day hope appeared in her life.

But ohhhh days passed after that incident and the day that everyone knew as the Uchiha massacre took place. The night was lovely, there was a full moon and you could see happy families walking around Konoha. Hinata was in her room, reading silently a scroll given to her by Itachi but she suddenly stopped. She felt his warm gaze and she rose her own to the window where she saw him.

There he was. Her role model, the man of her dreams… Uchiha Itachi. She stood up and opened the window letting him enter her room. He entered and walked up to her.

"Hina-chan? Are you still fed up of Konoha, its citizens…and your family?" He asked softly looking at the girl's eyes, she nodded hastily. "Hina-chan…I'm leaving Konoha permanently-" he was cut off

"Don't leave… you're the only one I have left…" she softly said. He smiled at her and was going to continue. Her eyes welled up in tears but he still did.

"Hinata I need to leave" He lent a hand to the small girl who took it and stood up but quickly she crouched and lied on the floor, she crawled under the bed and picked up her bag. She then stood up again, dusting herself up and ran to the closet where she had her clothes, she grabbed various comfy clothes, her ninja set and her books and scrolls on the Byakugan. The last thing she grabbed was her mother's photograph and she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something that said:

Daddy,

I left… Don't look for me.

Hinata

She took a step sideways so she was looking at Itachi who stared at her.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing?" She grinned "I am leaving with you" she said gently. He shook his head and cocked an eyebrow.

"No… You can get hurt" concern was present in his eyes but she still replied.

"Please… take me with you! If you love me then do it, show me that you do love me!" she said as a stray tear ran her pale cheek.

"I have enough charges and they won't be able to catch me and do something to me but they can find you and make you a missing-nin" he smiled and ruffled her hair. "Believe in me Hina-chan" she shook her head. Itachi leaned over to the eight year old girl and brushed his lips lightly against the smaller girl. "You will always be referred to as my Hime" he spoke in a kidding tone and she frowned.

"Take me with you" she demanded as he softened his gaze at her.

"Promise you will do what I tell you" he said as she nodded.

"I promise… Itachi-ouji" he stared at her to see if it was sincere. He nodded and smiled.

He reached for the bag Hinata had just packed and threw it over his shoulders then he picked up the smaller girl in a protective manner and jumped out the window. He ran quickly towards Konoha's main gates and when they got through he placed the small girl down. He placed her against a tree and spoke lightly on her ear.

"I'll be back in a little while, stay here and hide" she nodded and sat there waiting. He came back an hour later all covered in blood with his bloodied katana. He found the little princess sleeping soundly and tightly against the tree where he left her. He smirked and picked her up, gently, trying not to wake her up. He took a tight hold of her and the bag and jumped on a tree. In an incredible speed he took off. The girl woke up and looked at him and smelled his clothes.

"Itachi what did you do?" she said sounding completely asleep. She had realized all the blood present on Itachi's clothes and the extremely evil smirk on his face. He looked at the girl and showed her a genuine smile and gently said

"I'll tell you later… go back to sleep, everything's fine" Hinata did as she was told and she drifted back to sleep, not hesitating one bit. Before completely sleeping she muttered a phrase "Bye Bye Ko.no...ha" she fell asleep.

In Konoha there were alarms setting off and shinobis running around along with a small onyx-eyed kid crying his heart out and a really pissed off Hyuuga.

"Hinata, Hinata, take care of Hanabi, be useful for once, I'm leaving to see Hokage-sama" Hiashi said across the door but he heard no answer. He opened the room and saw no life form present. Maybe that was the reason why he couldn't feel any chakra presence. He searched all over the room to be sure his daughter wasn't there and there he found it. It was a letter and it read:

Hiashi-san,

I, Uchiha Itachi, had found a use for your so-called

Useless daughter… She is not in Konoha, I took her

with me. You know… you really are blind. She isn't useless as you said

she is really strong and I'll prove it to you.

Uchiha Itachi

The letter was written in blood and had spots of the same ruby red liquid dripping on the carpet. Hiashi ran out the girl's room and down the stairs, running to go tell Hokage-sama his new discovery. Of course… changing slightly the facts considering it isn't exactly good reputation if your heiress runs away with a missing nin and a murdered. He clenched his teeth and frowned.

Seven years later 

"Damnit Itachi! We need to run, to get away!" A tall blue man shouted as he say his partner trying to open a damned door.

"Shut up Kisame, we are already hurrying enough!" a guy with his jet black hair in a low pony-tail said.

"We have to help her!" A blue-eyed blond yelled.

"I'm fucking trying Deidara!" Itachi said trying to open a door surrounded by flames.

"Damnit Itachi, let her be, she's strong enough, and she'll be able to find us!" A shark-skinned man said.

"…I can't do that to her, I had always promised to protect her…" Itachi said as his chest tightened.

"Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, everyone is already in the other base, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Pein exclaimed. He couldn't believe that such high ranked shinobi would be so slow in an escape.

"Sorry Leader-sama… but she is in there" Itachi looked at the floor then behind him to see if he could see her.

"Let her, the ones that set up the fire here were Konoha shinobi. They can find her and take her home; this never was a fucking kinder garden" the "leader" said.

"Leader-sama, she's one of the best members!" Deidara argued.

"Still, when she's older she can come with us… meanwhile let them take her, the anger will fuel up in her. It's all for the best, now run or you'll fucking die!" the guy with the face full of piercing yelled.

'Sorry… Hime' and with that they ran, leaving everything behind.

----

eleven months later…

"She hasn't awakened yet?" a feminine voice asked.

"No madam. She's still breathing thanks to the machines and no sign of conscience is present" a nurse said.

"Well thanks Hitomi… I'll try to see if I can do something else" a pretty woman said.

"Sure madam" the woman said as she bowed and walked away still holding onto the records of the smaller girl.

"Hi Hinata… it's been eleven months you know? In two days it will be Christmas… hah, I bet I sound crazy, talking to you like this as if I knew you since always. Well… eleven months of knowing you is enough to get to love you as a daughter" she said as she chuckled lowly, as her smile wavered and she settled in an uneasy and sad smile.

"You are too young to be in this state you know? It's a miracle that you weren't burnt in that fire… Your father comes to visit you every day… he always brings flowers… curiously they are never fully bloomed and just when he brings them in an hour they are fully bloomed. You have a special power you know dear. Pity such a beautiful girl is in this state. Konoha has changed since you left… your dad and little sister have changed… ever since you came here…" the large busted woman said as a small tear ran her cheek, falling in her opened hand.

The beeping of the pulse machine was still present, making the silence break. Tsunade tried to smile and brushed her forehead from the stray strands of indigo hair. She turned around and began walking when she heard skiing. She opened the door and revealed a flushed and panting Sakura.

"Sakura, good morning. What brings you here?" she asked sweetly to her student.

"Tsunade-sama, good morning. I… came to check on Hinata-san" the younger girl said as she smiled.

"She's fine… she still hasn't woken up" the taller woman said as she closed the door and looked at her through the window.

"She's been in coma for quite a long time right?" the girl asked.

"yes… she has. Hah, funny… even though I never really met her I feel a great connection to her…" the Hokage laughed nervously.

"I think mostly everyone here does. She does emanate a kind of aura… that sooths you. I brought one of the kids with cancer and after two sessions of being with Hinata-san the cancer began to vanish. It's as if she had this miraculous healing power… She's truly amazing" the smaller girl said as she looked back at the sleeping girl.

"How can someone so pure stand to be within the Akatsuki members? They are cold blooded assassins; they don't care about anyone…" The busty woman thought out loud.

"She seemed nice when I was listening to her interrogatory" the smaller girl replied as she smiled.

"I bet she is the sweetest girl. I still don't get it… she wasn't physically hurt yet still she went into coma after we told her the Akatsuki deserted the hideout" Tsunade asked herself.

"Maybe… they were important to her" Sakura replied as she turned again to look at the girl.

"I still don't get it" the woman replied as she stepped away. Sakura smiled again and opened the door, entering.

"Hi Hinata-sama" she said as she sat beside her smiling. "Why are you so out of it? Did they mean that much to you? You're a mystery you know? The first time I saw you, you were being lead by an ANBU, as you were handcuffed. Haha, everyone seemed to fear you as your face held the slightest traces of tears…but you weren't showing any emotion… I saw you in the distance… and I also got mad, you know? Maybe because you were helping Itachi, Sasuke's brother. Sasuke got mad… he almost went berserk when he saw you. He instantly tried to reach you and kill you. Then you were interrogated. You didn't say a word as you kept looking at the door, as if waiting for them to come for you, then you reacted when they told you no Akatsuki member was found beside you. You turned to look at Kakashi-sensei and Ibiki-san and you seemed shocked. Your eyes welled with tears and you got up, slamming the chair against the opposite wall, Kakashi-sensei barely dodged it and then Ibiki-san came in. He knocked you out… but we never thought it would make you go into coma you know" she said as she brushed her hands through her hair and looked at the unconscious girl. She sighed.

"You are getting all your family worried and… Neji wants you here" she said as she turned to look at the window. She sighed again. "Why am I even telling you this! I bet you don't even care, and I bet you aren't even listening to me, you are in a freaking coma for goodness sake! Yet… I still think you are listening… maybe your subconscious is keeping track of everything I said… or maybe I'm just wrong and you won't even wake up. For some reason this makes me sad you know, seeing you like this and thinking about you not waking up makes me even sadder. I'm nuts right?" she said as she chuckled and sat beside her.

"I don't get your way of thinking you know? As far as we know you were kidnapped by Uchiha Itachi and yet you get so riled up once you know they left you there. I really don't get you…It is sunny outside… the birds are singing and everyone in Konoha is happy. Today is a lovely day… it'd be really nice if you woke up you know… I want to get to know you. But I will wait, please try to wake up, I know you're listening! Please try to…" she said as she wiped a stray tear on her cheek and got up. She bowed and moved the chair to its original position. She opened the door soundlessly as if Hinata would wake up, and got out.

Xxxxxxxxx

"…_wrong and you won't even wake up. For some reason this makes me sad you know, seeing you like this and thinking about you not waking up makes me even sadder. I'm nuts right? I don't get your way of thinking you know? As far as we know you were kidnapped by Uchiha Itachi and yet you get so riled up once you know they left you there. I really don't get you…It is sunny outside… the birds are singing and everyone in Konoha is happy. Today is a lovely day… it'd be really nice if you woke up you know… I want to get to know you. But I will wait, please try to wake up, I know you're listening! Please try to…" __a voice echoed. _

"_Who is there?" Hinata asked as she looked around. She only saw black, pitch black. _

"_She's one of your friends…" a new figure said. Hinata had never seen it or him or her…_

"_Friends? I don't have any. I don't remember of having any…"__ she replied as she tried to get close to the figure that simply backed away a little. _

"_What do you remember?" the figure asked taking her off guard. _

"…" _she kept quiet and lowered her head. _

"_Who are you?" the silhouette asked her. _

"_I… I am… I… I don't know" Hinata said as she looked around, taking in the dark abyss that surrounded her. She could only see herself and a silhouette thanks to a very faint light that barely illuminated her. She hugged herself in an attempt to calm the cold she felt. _

"_Where are you?" the silhouette asked. _

"_I don't know" she replied as she got mad at the person or thing asking her this. She knew he knew she didn't know. (A/N-did this sentence make sense?)_

"_Do you know who I am?" the silhouette asked, not moving. _

"_No" she plainly answer. Why would she lie?! _

"_I'm your subconscious" the person answered, making her look bewildered. _

"_S-subconcious?" she asked. _

"_Yes, subconscious… I am you" the person explained. _

"_But who am I?" she asked as she looked down. _

"_You need to figure that out yourself"_

"_how long have I been locked up in this dark place?" she said as she finally looked up._

"…" _no answer…_

"_HOW LONG?!" she yelled frustrated. _

"_eleven minutes…" he/she answered._

"_e-eleven… minutes??" she repeated in a questioning tone. _

"_Yes… eleven minutes… you know…everyone is waiting for you, everyone wants you over there" the person pointed but thanks to the darkness she couldn't see. . _

"_Over where?" she asked. _

"_The light" the person answered plainly. _

"_What light?" _

"_walk through the darkness… you will find it… somewhwere" the person said. _

"_If you are me, then why don't you help me, you are me after all" she replied in her confusion. _

"_I only know what you know. If you don't know then I won't know, if you know then I will know" __the silhouette said as it disappeared leaving a confused her behind. _

"… _What's the big deal… it's been __eleven minutes… twelve probably" she said as she walked up straight but fell. She felt as if she was drowning. She began to gape and choke and she began to struggle…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sakura-sama! Tsunade-sama! She's struggling and her pulse is rising rapidly!" a nurse ran towards a busty blond and a pink-haired girl handing them the chart.

"Tachycardia!" Another nurse yelled as many people entered the room and began to try to help.

"Hinata hold on, we're getting you out of this! You got to hold on!" Tsunade said loudly as she got in the gown and the gloves. She began to apply charka and along with Tsunade the increased pulse began to steady. Tsunade and Sakura sighed loudly as they fell each on a chair, tired from the amount of charka and energy used.

"She almost died…" Sakura said breathlessly. Tsunade nodded.

"But she is okay now… it's been a month since the day you collapsed Sakura" Tsunade said as she recalled the day she talked to Hinata and Sakura came just after her. Since Hinata came it had been twelve months… she should remember everything once she woke up and she would probably be placed in prison or be watched 24/7 in her house.

"… I was just affected, it's nothing…" Sakura replied as she stared at the girl.

Tsunade sighed and wiped her forehead clean from sweat drops.

"You know, I have been getting reports. It is not healthy for you to come every night to check on Hinata"

"I… I… was worried every night so I came to check on her considering on nights there are mainly nurses and I thought something could happen to her…" she finished as she sighed.

"You have really gotten attached to her, right?" Tsunade said as she stared at her student.

"yes… I don't really know why though" she said as she got up. Sakura began to walk towards the door and made a quick bow as she began to take her leave. Tsunade began to do the same as she heard some groans and she turned to the bed. 'She's reacting to the medicine…' she thought as she kept walking.

The door closed with a slight –thump- and the room was filled by darkness again. A slight breeze came from the window beside the bed. The -beep- from the machine that read Hinata's pulse was still the only kind of sound in the whole room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tsume-chan, you are supposed to patrol around the Hyuuga's room"

"Hai Narumi-senpai" a girl with short violet hair with an ANBU mask of a tiger said as she got close to the room, opening the door. She entered the room and closed the door. The light from the moon filtered in the room and she stared at the bulge beneath the bed sheets. She sighed and was about to open the door and get out but she was caught from behind. She turned around and stared at the taller girl in a white hospital gown. She had a tight hold onto Tsume who was having a panic attack. The girl was staring coldly into the other girl's eyes and scoffed. She held tightly to her neck, about to break it. Tsume was beginning to pant and ask for air. Hinata smirked and just kept the same strength until…

"Tsume-san I need you to get out so I can give the patient the examina-"the chart fell, making a loud sound. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she yelled and backed up towards the wall holding tightly onto herself. Before her was the former in comatose-state girl about to kill one of the strongest ANBU members. Quickly all the hospital members were there, and soon ANBU. Hinata looked around at the new threats. She tried to do an experiment and moved just one hand, soon all ANBUs had their weapons out and about to jump on Hinata.

"O-onegai… let me go"

"Who are you people?!" Hinata said loudly directed towards everyone in the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tsunade-sama emergency!" Shizune entered her master's office without knocking, waking Tsunade up.

"What is it now Shizune?" Tsunade groggily asked. She wasn't able to sleep until now and once she's asleep she s woken up… 'Sometimes being Hokage is not that nice…' she thought.

"Hyuuga Hinata, she has woken up!" Shizune said as she stared at the emergency note on her hand.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade was shocked. She didn't think it's be today that she would wake up.

"Tsunade-sama they need you there right now!" Shizune said.

"Call Sakura!" Tsunade yelled as she began running down the Hokage tower towards the hospital.

"Hai" Shizune said as she tried to reach Sakura.

'Please be okay Hinata, please be okay!' she yelled in her mind as she ran as fast as she could.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hinata, its okay we are your friends… don't worry" Neji said in his ANBU suit as he stared at his cousin.

"I don't know you… how can you be my friends if I don't freaking know you?!" she yelled as she looked around. 'You are not my friends… I get mad by just seeing you… seeing this village, how can you be my friends?' she thought her anger just fuelling up.

"Hinata… it's okay…"

"STOP CALLING ME HINATA DAMNIT!"

"Neji, move, Hinata?" Tsunade ordered. Neji moved a little bit to the right, giving more space for her to walk towards the girl.

"Why… why do you keep calling me that?" she said as she finally let go of Tsume who she had been letting go little by little ever since the room was full of ANBUs. Tsume wiped her own tears and hid behind one of her comrades as two of her friends were comforting her. Just as she let go of her many ANBUs threw themselves at Hinata, holding her tight to avoid any escape.

"Let me go"

"Hinata calm down, everything is going to be all right" Tsunade said as she got closer to Hinata, which resulted in her throwing every single ANBU off of her making them crash against the wall.

"Hinata?" a soft voice said. Hinata looked around trying to find the source of that familiar voice. A girl a bit smaller than her walked through the large amount of people standing in the room. She had bright pink hair and emerald eyes. She smiled shyly at Hinata who just stared at her detachedly. She walked closer and stopped just before the girl.

"You… why are you familiar?" Hinata asked not understanding why she remembered her voice but her looks didn't ring a bell. Tsunade whipped her gaze and stared stunned at Hinata just like Sakura. Both of the med-nins knew Hinata had never met Sakura before… then why was she familiar.

"No, I explained myself mistakenly. Your voice is familiar to me" she said as she looked at the girl, her expression not changing. 'She's the girl you heard a little while ago' her sub told her. She sighed.

"All of you can leave" Hinata said as she stared at everyone look shocked. "Leave. I only want to be with the white eyed boy, the blonde woman and the pinkie girl" she ordered. All the ANBU and nurses and other people in the room looked at Tsunade who nodded. They began to leave leaving only Neji, Tsunade and Sakura.

Hinata sighed and went towards the bed, to sit down. She looked at them and they smiled weakly.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Konoha medical institute" Tsunade replied smiling.

"How long have I been here?"

"An year and two weeks" Tsunade replied again.

"… Why am I here?"

"You were in coma" Neji answered.

"The final question is… who am I?" Hinata said as she looked at the floor, startling all the others in the room…

---

**Well I'll leave this chapter here for today. I know I changed it quite a bit I swear I really didn't like the other one so I re did it. Sorry for all of those who liked the other one but I really didn't feel inspired to write it even if I continued it as it was… Well I hope you had enjoyed the first chapter of Back to basics. **

**Neji: please review!**

**Hinata: and please be nice to the lovely author –smiles- **

**Ino: if you do…**

**Sakura: we promise we will convince the author to post the chapter soon**

**Orochimaru: but ONLY if you leave a minimum of… seven reviews! **

**Neji: you are so mean –glares- **

**Orochimaru: muahahaha I am so evil… -searches for Sasuke- were is my play toy? **

**HiN4-cH4n: thnx to all of you who read it, I really hope you liked it. Please review so I will know if you liked it and I promise if you did I will update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay!!!!!!**** New chapter!! Woooot! I was able to post it and I didn't take as long as I usually do –sticks tongue out in embarrassment- anyway. I really would like to thank you guys, who reviewed and the ones who gave this story a favourite or a story alert. I really appreciate that you like or are taking time to read my story. I really hope you like this new chapter and I was hoping to say something too. Please read and review, k? –Does the cute look- Also I do not own Naruto, something that I know that you guys are aware off. Well enjoy! **

"Where am I?"

"You are in the Konoha medical institute" Tsunade replied smiling.

"How long have I been here?"

"An year and two weeks" Tsunade replied again.

"… Why am I here?"

"You were in coma" Neji answered.

"The final question is… who am I?" Hinata said as she looked at the floor, startling all the others in the room… Tsunade was wide eyed along with the other two and Hinata sighed.

"I'm waiting" she said as she looked around. They returned to earth and looked down.

"You are Hyuuga Hinata… ex-heiress of the Hyuuga clan" the white-eyed boy stated.

"You were kidnapped at the age of eight by Uchiha Itachi and this is your first visit to the village on these seven years" Sakura said. Nothing that they had said brought memories… except those last words.

// "to increase your resistance we will leave you here alone for a week. This is a forest known as the devil's nest. No person who has gone in has come back, except for us. Now. You will not have anything to help you with and you can't eat nor sleep"

"Are you crazy! That's not possible!! No one can do that without dying!! I will need the strength and stamina, how can I-"

"NO more comments. Leave now. If you fail this you know what punishment will happen"

"My back is already injured… does it have to be that punishment?"

"Yes, if you complete the exercise you won't go through it so complete it" a guy with orange hair finished and walked away, leaving the girl to hold onto her hurt back, that was bleeding heavily. Black onyx eyes looked her way and he approached her. He took off her shirt as she covered her breasts and he applied an ointment and soon he bandaged her chest.

"You can do it. Just prove it to him" he said smiling. Her heart began to beat faster as he smiled warmly at her, making her flush a scarlet red//

"Uh…" she held onto her head and sat down. The others were in alert soon and rushed towards her.

"Hinata, are you okay?!" Sakura asked.

"Uh, yeah, just fine. So I'm a Hyuuga?... then please tell me your names, given that you know more about me than I know myself"

"The woman over there is called Tsunade; she's the Hokage of the village, the best medic in the village. The girl beside her is Haruno Sakura, her apprentice, also your medic and I am Hyuuga Neji… your cousin" Hinata looked around, an eyebrow cocked and sighed.

"Yeah as I thought, it didn't ring a bell. If you are right about this Uchiha Itachi then why don't I feel hatred when I mention him?" she asked.

"Apparently you became… fond of him"

"Where is him? I'd like to speak to him if I could"

"he's not in this village… he's a missing-nin" Tsunade said as she looked away.

"… Okay… then I am supposed to believe that people that haven't seen me since seven years ago know something about me?" she sharply asked.

"We want you to stay in this village and we can help you recover your memory" Sakura said, holding her hand. Hinata looked at her and then her hand being held by her.

"… I'll stay with the condition that you help me recover my memory. If you do it successfully and tell me even the parts you want to avoid I will stay here. If it takes to long before my memory returns I will leave and find the so-called Uchiha Itachi.

"it's a fair deal" Tsunade said, surprising the two teens.

"Also, it seems that my body is sore. I want to train… I am a shinobi, of that I'm sure, so I want you to gather your best ninjas. I want to warm up" with that she sat on the chair and stood quiet.

"Hinata, do you want to stay here?" Sakura asked.

"I apparently do not have much choice, you do have me guarded by ANBU, I already know of the three hidden outside the window, two in front of the door and in a radius of 100m there are 30 ANBU, along with 12 chuunins, 5 jounins" she said as she stood up and laid down on the bed, not opening her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama I want to be her guardian. I can help her in the recovery of her memory since I am the only one she recognized; she recognized my voice after all"

"What do you feel about this Hinata?"

"… I don't want to stay here. It's boring and I doubt you will let me go out"

"You will have to come for check ups, unless, Sakura, would you make her daily check-ups?" Tsunade asked, looking at her thrilled apprentice.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama I offer to do them" she smiled to Hinata who just looked at her impassively.

"Then I think it is fine. I do have to control your charka though and you will have to report to me every single thing about Hinata" Hinata looked at them and stood up, standing taller than Sakura and Tsunade, though a little bit smaller than Neji.

"I need clothes" she stated plainly looking at the door bored.

"Um, I have some extra clothes in my locker, let me get them" she soon went out the room, leaving Neji and Tsunade with Hinata.

"Have you gotten some of your memory back?" Tsunade asked, remembering about the pain she had.

"Not much…" she replied as she sat and stared at the ceiling. "The ninjas here are weak. The girl… how was she called… ahh yeah, that Tsumi girl. She is ANBU right?" she asked, not really sure how did she know all that stuff about ANBU.

"Yes, she is… she is one of the strongest" Neji replied as he stared curiously at his cousin.

"She's weak. I wasn't applying much pressure, that was 1 millionth of my strength and she was choking. Not good. You have to work on that Hokage-sama. If this is a Ninja country then it means you have to have strong people.

"She has killed more than 4000 people in this past few years" Neji informed, not sure where this conversation was heading.

"Hmph, then those people were weak as well" she calmly responded as she directed her gaze to the newly arrived Sakura. She walked towards Hinata and handed her the clothes.

"It… can not fit you too well, since you are bigger than me but it can work meanwhile as I take you to a store not too far from here" she said rubbing her neck.

"It's okay. Thank you" she soon took off her gown not paying mind to Neji, who blushed and went out the room, followed by Sakura and Tsunade. Hinata looked at her bandaged chest and her shorts. '… Who was the guy from my memory?' she thought as she put on a pink tank top, that reached just above her navel and a red skirt that reached above her mid-thigh. 'It must be just for her size, the shirt must be below her waist and her skirt barely above her knees' she thought as she stared at herself. 'I don't like it…' she mused and she went outside the room, startling the three people that waited outside for her.

"I'm ready" she said as she began to walk away, followed by Sakura, Neji and other four ANBU. Hinata sighed and stopped. "I'll come in a while to speak to you, Hokage-sama" she said as she returned to her walking.

XXXXXXX

"It's okay. Thank you" she soon took off her gown not paying mind to Neji, who blushed and went out the room, followed by Sakura and Tsunade. They closed the door as Neji leaned on the wall behind him looking at Tsunade.

"Why did you tell her about that bastard?" Neji asked clearly annoyed, as he glared at Sakura.

"What did you expect me to do, lie to her?!" she replied.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Don't you get it?! We could have restarted her life. She wouldn't know about all those creeps of Akatsuki and that stuff!"

"Sakura is right Neji, it would be lying to her and besides, she would've realized it sooner or later. Her memory will return, whether you like it or not. We need to make her trust us, only that way we can have a chance on her staying here" Tsunade scolded as she rubbed her temple in a thinking manner.

"but what if she recovers her memory soon?! What if all of this is just a fake and she just wants to spy on Konoha, to gather information for Akatsuki!"

"Neji, no one can fake a Coma and you saw the devastated state she was in when she knew about the Akatsuki headquarters and their kidnappers… if that's what we can call them"

"… Its just too weird! You saw how she acted… how could she know about ANBU and all that?!"

"Neji… you are her cousin… why can't you trust her. She was a hostage, she wasn't working with them!" Sakura said as she glared at the Hyuuga Prodigy.

"How do you know all of that?! If she was a simple hostage how can she be so strong! I can see her chakra supply and its abnormal! It's like Naruto's and Gaara's! and theirs is like that because of the bijuus, she doesn't have a bijuu! It's hard for me to be saying this but it's not normal!" he continued. Tsunade sighed and nodded and sakura just stared down.

"L-lets… just give her time. I promise to be with her every moment. I promise to not leave her… just, give her a chance!" Tsunade stared at her apprentice.

"Let's give her time. Perhaps, Sakura is right, after all" right then Hinata came out.

"I'm ready" she said as she began to walk away, followed by Sakura, Neji and other four ANBU. Hinata sighed and stopped. "I'll come in a while to speak to you, Hokage-sama" she said as she returned to her walking. Tsunade sighed and walked away aswell.

XXXXXXX

"Where is this so called store? I don't enjoy the looks men give me. Even though Hyuuga-san here, is glaring at everyone of them…" she said pretty bored as she walked with both of her arms behind her neck and she walked calmly around.

"Its here!" Sakura said excitedly, smiling and almost jumping up and down. Neji rolled his eyes and Hinata simply entered the store.

"Oi! Is there someone here?"

"Hinata-san, Neji can wait here for the cashier, right now let's go and buy you some cute clothes, okay?"

"… I don't like these clothes"

"Come on! I bet you will like them!"

"No, I don't want to… they are girly. I prefer shorts and shirts. Nothing more, the other stuff is boring…" she pouted. Sakura giggled and pulled her to the dressing room.

"Go in and I will bring you different sets of clothes. I am paying so don't worry" she said as she waved her hand happily.

"Who said I was worried about that?" she asked as she was pushed in the dressing room and giggles were heard afterwards. '… She's annoying… I don't like her' she thought as she stood there looking at herself. "… Who… am I?"

"Here, I think these clothes will fit you, and I need you to take the shirt off" Sakura replied calmly. Hinata looked at her and nodded as she took off her shirt leaving her with a bandaged chest. "I need to take these from you" she said as she took off the bandage. Little by little all the cloth fell and she looked at Hinata's breasts.

"Wow… you have really big breasts!" she said as she turned her around and stared again. Hinata just blushed and turned away.

"Why do you even need to know that?!"

"well to know your bra size of course. Let me see… you seem to be between C and D. Let me measure you" she got out a measuring tape and measured her friend chest. "38… hmm here… this is the 38C, let see" Sakura tried to put on the bra… that apparently Hinata didn't like it as she began to glare at the poor bubble-gum coloured hair.

"Nop… lets try this one then" soon she closed the clasp and beamed. Hinata just looked at her funny and sighed as she stared at the girl going out of the dressing room.

"Ready! Now let's go on with the shirts and stuff" To say she brought almost the whole shop was an understatement. She was panting once she left all the clothes inside the dressing room and smiled at Hinata who simply cocked an eyebrow and looked around.

"I won't try these many things. They are too many… and I don't like a lot of them" she simply responded as she looked at a pink frilly dress.

"But they'll look good on you! Come on try these on" she handed her various tank tops and some halter tops.

"What in the world is this?"

"They are shirts try them on!"

3 hours… and 1 minute later.

"This is all we need, thank you!" Sakura waved at the shop owner who smiled and nodded. Hinata went past him and bowed then she left.

"What took you so long?!" Neji let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?... I liked how many clothes looked on her"

"Sakura… about this, I promise to talk to Hiashi-sama about it, I bet he will pay you back" Sakura looked at him and waved her hands.

"Not necessary, don't worry. I enjoyed this. Now come on Hinata-chan" she pulled on her arm and made her move faster. They arrived soon at a block of apartments.

Hinata sighed and looked up as she stared at the moon. Sakura looked at her and smiled until Hinata spoke.

// "Hinata, you have a mission. Remember, as always your normal codename will be Kuroi Tenshi. You have to go to the village of sound, and assassinate Hajimaru Nishi and his clan" she sighed and nodded, as a smirk appeared on her face. 'Bring it on'//

"I… I want to go on a mission. I… want to remember" she said softly, still looking up.

"Hinata-chan… we can't, I mean…" Sakura didn't know what to say. She was moved by the determination she had but she knew it wasn't possible.

"I don't backstab anyone. Don't think of me as that kind of person. I… just seem to recall events like this. I think that maybe if I try to live as I did, I will recall something"

"I'll try to speak to Tsunade about it. Right now, let's go sleep" Sakura opened the door and opened followed by Hinata.

- "No! Please! Don't kill us! We'll do anything! Please have mercy on us!" a woman cried as she held onto her children. A sick laughter just echoed on their ears.

She showed amusement as she laughed harshly and simply gazed at them. A black Katana with white details on the blade and a dragon head handle was unsheathed. She seemed like an angel; a dark one. The woman and the kids could almost see the black wings behind her, as violet swirled. Just as her Katana was about to strike someone stopped the blow with their own Katana.

"Who are you?" the person asked with a monotone voice. Hinata chuckled.

"How is that of any concern to you maggot?" she said as she stared at crimson red with black tomoes, swirling furiously. "Ah, Uchiha Sasuke… no wonder…"

"Why are you here?" he asked. Hinata cocked an eyebrow and readjusted her mask.

"I thought that was obvious" she replied as she simply applied a tiny bit more strength to the pressure she was placing on the Katana. Sasuke crashed against the wall as he coughed blood. Hinata looked around. 'Eighteen children, 10 women, 20 men. Then Hajimaru Nishi' she thought as she walked towards the panting Sasuke. The blow had affected his lungs and he was having a hard time breathing. Hinata walked towards him and stroke him on his neck, knocking him out cold.

She moved towards the children and made some handseals. The women desperately ran towards them trying to protect them but Hinata just threw them back. Once she finished the seals she quickly placed her hand on the floor making a black hole that sucked the children in. She jumped to avoid being caught in the jutsu and made the seals again but in reverse. The black hole closed and the screams of the children ceased. Women began to cry, irritating her. She walked towards them and cut their heads off. The men soon came running, gasping once they saw the scene.

A woman in a black coat and her hair long held a bloodied katana, Sasuke-sama laid on the floor, knocked out, all the women killed and the air heavy with a homicidal feel to it. –

Sakura nudged Hinata again but since she saw she didn't budge she went to retrieve a glass of water. Once back she threw the water at her, making Hinata open her eyes groggily and lazily get up from the bed.

"What?" she rudely asked as she saw Sakura smiling broadly. This girl was getting on her nerves…

"Guess what?" she said cutely as she held her hand. Hinata rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What?" Sakura began bouncing on the bed.

"Tsunade-sama accepted to send you on a mission! Isn't it cool!" she said as she still held onto her hand. Hinata yawned and tried to get her hands off her.

"Yeah, yeah, very cool. When is it?"

"Hmm to-day" she said as she cutely smiled. Hinata cocked an eyebrow and nodded.

"What is it about?"

"I don't know yet. That's why we need to go get the mission's briefing" she said as she handed her some clothes. "Here, it's an outfit I picked out from the ones we chose yesterday"

"… a skirt?..." Sakura nodded and smiled broadly.

"… Oh my god … how am I even supposed to fight in this?" Sakura's smile grew.

"It's just while we go get the briefing. Later on you can change to pants or something"

"… Why would I use something for less than half an hour? It's stupid. I'll go get some shorts" she stood up from the bed and walked towards the large pile of shopping bags, searching through them. Finally she found what she was looking for. Some mini-shorts (only length Sakura let her buy) and a sports bra.

"… I'll speak to Hokage-sama. I don't want to have to wait after the briefing to go to the mission. You also get ready" she ordered as she took off her clothes, putting on the new ones.

-15 mins later-

"I'm ready Hinata" Sakura said as she got out from the bathroom with a bag. Hinata looked at her bored and began to walk to the door.

"Wait! I want to see your choice in clothes" Sakura said as she smiled. Hinata cocked an eyebrow and turned around so she could see what she wore. She had on black mini-shorts that showed her slender legs, a tight black fishnet shirt that didn't reach her navel and beneath the fishnet she had a black sports bra. Long boots complemented the look, which made Sakura gasp.

"Do you have an extra weapon pouch?" sakura nodded and handed her one. She strapped it on her bandaged right leg and the bag that Sakura readied for her she threw it over her shoulder.

"Wait! Here let me comb your hair…" she said as she walked towards her taking out a hair band. Hinata semi-kneeled so Sakura wouldn't have a hard time arranging her hair. Sakura pulled it all in a high ponytail, leaving out her bangs, so they framed her face. "You are ready" she said as she helped her up.

"Sakura… why are you doing this. You don't know me do you? I mean… you said it yourself… you never knew me when I lived here, right?" Sakura smiled and when she was about to hug her Hinata added something "Besides… I don't wear this kind of clothes… I prefer black rubber clothes" Sakura gasped. 

"You, you remembered something didn't you! You remember what you used to wear!" she said excitedly.

"I… dreamt part of my past. Sakura… who is Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked as she opened the door.

"… you dreamt about him?"

"… I… knocked him out in the past… I think…" she said as she tried to remember. Sakura opened her eyes wide.

"You fought him?" she asked astounded.

"I… I think I did… I don't know… it's not clear to me yet…" she said as they walked on the street.

"… heh, don't worry, I'll wait till your memory is complete and clear!" Sakura raised her fist in the air and closed her eyes smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"well you guys, I have a mission for you, it's 'B' ranked. I need you to go to Suna and give this scroll to the Kazekage" she rolled the scroll and kept talking until the there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Shizune walked to the door and opened it revealing bright pink hair.

"Tsunade-sama, excuse us for arriving late" Sakura bowed entering the room. Tsunade waved her hand and pointed her to come. Sakura nodded.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, meet Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, these are-" Tsunade looked around and didn't find Hinata. "Sakura, where is she?"

"Ah gomen! She's outside the office. Wait a second. Hinata-chan! Come on" she pulled her in the room. Hinata released herself from her grasp and walked towards then slowly, clearly bored.

"Yo" she waved before yawning.

"As I was saying, guys this is Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata these are your team mates for this mission. In order from left to right are Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, and Sasuke. You already know Neji and Sakura" Hinata nodded.

"What is the mission about?" Tsunade smiled warmly and answered,

"Deliver this scroll to Kazekage-sama in Sunagakure"

"…boring. Okay, thanks for the opportunity…" she said as she slightly bowed then began to walk away.

"Hinata-chan, you can't leave yet" Sakura said as she grabbed her wrist.

"What more is there to say? Even if there are enemies that attack us we are supposed to defend ourselves. So basically, they had already told us what we need to know about the mission" she said as she placed both her arms behind her head, as if resting on them.

"It's okay Sakura. Neji, wait with her outside please. I know you are also bored" Neji nodded as he went outside with her.

"She's the kidnapped Hyuuga, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked. Tsunade nodded.

"She was on a coma for a year, she woke up yesterday… Sakura is taking care of her since she is the only one she merely recognizes"

"… She… was brought by ANBU a year and a month ago right?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Yes… she was caught in a fire at Akatsuki's main base" she said as she sighed.

"Tsunade-sama… I think it's better not to reveal that much information…" Shizune and Sakura said as they rubbed their temples, seeing everyone overly interested.

"-we are not supposed to Hinata!" Neji yelled as Hinata entered by the door.

"Aww Neji… you are boring. I am tired of waiting and I want to leave so shut up… you are an annoying cousin" she said as she walked the exact same way she left, stopping inches before Tsunade.

"Hehe, gomen for that but… can we leave? The earlier we leave the earlier it will be done" she said as she yawned.

"… guys, you have heard her, you are dismissed, good luck!" Hinata nodded and went outside. Sakura grabbed her arm and began to run with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-roar-

"What in the world?! This is a freaking abnormal tiger! There aren't any tigers in Konoha!" Naruto yelled. Hinata walked towards the animal who was roaring and walking in circles, showing it's teeth to every person except her. She kneeled and pat him.

"Hey little guy… you're not from around here are you?" she said as he leaned towards her and licked her cheek and neck. She smiled. It's true, it was an abnormal tiger. It was all black with dark grey and was taller than usual, almost reaching her mid-stomach.

'Hinata… stop kidding. It's me Seri… I've come to check on you… you disappeared… we are worried…' it apparently said. Hinata cocked an eyebrow while the others just backed away from them.

"Sorry… I really can't remember anything… I am trying to regain my memory" she said as she bowed.

'So what Balthazar said is true? The dragon mistress lost her memory' he said as he began to walk in circles around her. 'Then you have forgotten all your jutsus and stuff like that right?' Hinata nodded. 'This is bad… well the scroll of your storage room is here. The seals are boar, ram, tiger, dog and then you will remember what to do next…'

"… Why do you know this?"

"I am after all one of your four guardians, what would you expect" he said as he purred and rubbed his side against her leg.

"… Guardians… I'm sorry Seri… but I have to leave on a mission" she said as she tapped his head and began to walk away. He stopped her by intercepting her.

'I'm coming with you. You'll be killed if you don't know how to use your power' she shook her head.

"I… won't be killed. I'll be fine. I still remember my moves" she said with a slight smile. She kept walking as everyone else did. Seri just sighed.

'I'm coming' he said at the last moment as he ran towards Hinata and walked by her side along with Sakura.

Xxxxxxxx

'Boar, ram, tiger, dog… katsu'

**Agh… I almost made it longer but I was tired and lazy… so gomen-nasai minna-san!!!!! I will try to make it longer the next time! I promise I will try. Thank you to all of you who had read this chapter and I wanted to ask you for a teeny little favour- see that little button at the left corner of your screen? Would you please press it and leave a review? I would really appreciate it. Please R&R hope you enjoyed! **

**HiN4-cH4n has just left the house xDDDD sorry I just needed to say that. So please take care and see you next time –grins- **


	3. Chapter 3

"Boar, ram, tiger, dog, katsu"

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. But I do own this story**** and it's plot. **

"Boar, ram, tiger, dog, katsu" 

"Hinata-chan… what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she saw her friend making some handsigns. 

'Don't bother her. She's trying to remember what to do next' Seri said as he walked beside her. Hinata closed her eyes and kept walking, not paying any mind to the others. Sakura looked at her and turned away. Seri sighed. 

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan?... what is Hinata doing?" he asked as he saw the new girl thinking, almost like Shikamaru. 

"She's trying to remember" she bluntly said. Hinata opened her eyes and scanned the area. She looked at her forearm, it had a dragon tattoo. She grabbed a kunai, startling the others and cut her wrist. All of them had shocked looks until she spread the blood all over the tattoo. She was chanting something that no one could understand. Soon the tattoo began to glow and fog appeared. They all took their fighting positions while Hinata simple walked to the middle of the fog. 

A cave was there, right in the middle of the fog. Hinata cocked an eyebrow, considering that there wasn't a cave before the fog. A reptile tail was there and she touched it. 

"Ugh… who even dares to touch my adorably lovely tail?!" the others just backed away and held onto each other… except Sasuke and Neji who believe they are too cool for that and Shino who simply played with his bugs. 

"Eh… Seiryuu… um… it's Hinata-sama… the one who touched you…" Seri said as he lightly rubbed his ear with his paw. Hinata just stood there waiting for the thing to appear. 

"Ohhhhh Hinata-chan? My adorable Hina-chan!!" a blue dragon came out of the cave and lunged at Hinata. She simply stretched a hand to avoid the thing from touching her. 

"Who are you?" she coldly said as she looked at his claws. He pouted. 

"I'm Seisui Seiryuu!! Damnit, the East God! Ring a bell??" he said as he turned to human form. He had long straight dark blue hair almost black and a white Chinese gown. He looked at Hinata lovingly. Hinata cocked an eyebrow. 

"Sakura, do I know this thing?" Hinata asked as she stared at the man that was about to glomp her. 

"Um… I don't know… Seri?" Seri nodded. 

"He's… one of the gods. As well as me, I'm Seri Byakko, the West God" he turned into a human with white, short and spiky hair and yellow eyes, with extremely long claws, also a Chinese gown that wasn't buttoned up above the navel and black pants wit black military boots. He stretched. 

"…" Hinata began to walk away. 

"Hinata" she turned to look at them with a bored face. 

"I have a mission. Besides, you guys are annoying. Ahhh also, there are some mist nins behind you" she said as she began to walk away again. Seri sighed. 

"well… at least her personality hasn't changed" Seisui nodded. "Well let's get the fight started, I get mad when people take to long to attack" 

-50 mins later- 

-Pant- "That was tough –pant- ufff, I'm tired –pant" the others nodded. 

"Ano… Seri-sama –pant- what is your relationship with Hinata?" Sakura asked as she tried to regain her breath. Seri looked up. 

"Ahh… she has the Genbu stone –pant- Let's say that she's the only one that has a higher –pant- status than us. We are like her bodyguards" Kiba stepped up. 

"She's at a higher stat than the gods?! –pant- Who the hell is she?!" 

"The carrier of the Genbu stone" Seisui said as he glared at him. "Besides don't speak about my cute little Hinata like that!" Kiba blinked and backed away slowly, behind Sakura. A slight shuffle at the trees got their attention when they heard a thump and then Hinata walking towards them. 

"-Yawn- thanks for taking care of them. I was tired. Heh I thought I only saw 35 nins" she said as she rubbed her neck and yawned again. The others cocked an eyebrow. 

"There were only 35" Shikamaru answered. 

"Really? Then why did you take so long? Not that I am complaining, since I actually got a really good sleep but normally that would be taken care of in less than ten minutes" the others stared at her as if she had just grown a second head. 

"Anyway… we need to arrive at Sunagakure soon. It will be dusk in let's say twenty minutes and I doubt most of you are willing to arrive there in the night so we barely have twenty minutes to be at twenty meter's from the Sunagakure wall"

"…That's not possible. It takes four days and a half from here to Sunagakure" Neji said as he walked towards her. She burst out laughing. 

"That's funny" everyone stared at her as if she was crazy. 

"What part of it is funny?" Neji asked confused. Hinata smirked. 

"You can get there in less than one day. Now let's go" everyone followed her while she simply walked. Even after a long while she was still unaffected. 

"Can we rest please? It's seven pm!!" Ino pleaded as she fell on the ground trying to regain her breath. Hinata stopped. All the others plopped on the ground just like Ino. The sun was long since hidden and they had been running under the moonlight for one hour or so. 

"… You are in an extremely bad physical condition you know?" they looked up and glared at her with all their remaining forces. "… I'll check the perimeter… you have half an hour to rest and gather yourselves up!" with that she left walking normally. Seisui followed her along with Seri. 

Xxxxxxxx

"Hinata! Hinata!! God Damnit Hinata! STOP!" she stopped. "Thank you! Took you long enough to get the message!" he said in anger. 

"What is it? I told you I'd check the perimeter, I thought you wanted to rest" she said in a bored state. 

"…We are your guardians, implying we need to protect you" she snorted. 

"Why would I need protection?" Seri and Seisui rolled their eyes. 

"Because you are our master, now get over it" Seri replied as he glared at her. Seisui punched him. 

"Hey! Don't treat my Hina like that!" she growled lowly and turned to look at him. Seisui froze. 

"Who is yours? I'm my own possession, I don't belong to anyone" she dangerously walked towards the dragon man who was scared out of his mind. 

"Hinata, Hinata, God Damnit Hinata!! Not again!! Okay, I'm sorry for doing this but" he made some hand signs, the soil around her began to freeze and it went up, freezing all. She was frozen up to her hips. 

"What in the fucking world are you doing, let me, freaking, go!!" she huffed. Seri sighed. 

"Calm down first and I'll let you go" 

ten minutes later…

"Are you calmed now?" she turned away and slightly nodded "Good, I'm glad" he dissipated the jutsu.

"Go back with the others, I'll check the perimeter… we will begin to run again in a few minutes, we will arrive Suna today, whether they like it or not" Seisui and Seri hesitantly went back after asking her if she was sure. She nodded and they complied, still not very sure. 

_/ Flashback-__ "Hinata, remember this, YOU ARE MINE" she nodded as she hugged him even harder. _

"_I'm yours" _

"_Promise me you'll never be with anyone else" she nodded again and smiled. _

"_Itachi-kun, I'm yours, no one else's, don't worry about it" he kissed her head lightly.  
"th__ank you" he replied in a whisper – Flashback / _

She held her head and sighed. 

"Memories suck…" she grumbled as she walked around. She looked at her arm again and stared at the dragon tattoo. "What is this supposed to do?" she touched it and felt an electric current sting her. She cursed and shook her hand to get rid of the pain. 

"God… ugh! Suna is annoying… I can't believe that I have to come all the way to the border between Konoha and Suna just to think. If Temari wasn't shouting all the time I'd be able to think! But no… she has a physical incapability for shutting up!" a voice growled. Hinata cocked an eyebrow and walked towards the guy. He had red hair and deep green eyes with the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. He soon turned towards Hinata who didn't hide her chakra signature nor tried to walk silently. He glared at the intruder in fighting stance. 

"Who are you?!" he growled making the deep forest's echo resonate. She looked at him bored. 

"Me? Heh, not even I know. Some people claim to know me when I don't know myself. Anyways, are you a good guy or a bad guy?" he looked at her as if she was crazy, exasperating her. "I'm asking you a question Racoon-san" he twitched at the nickname she gave him and frowned. 

"What kind of a question is that?" she sighed. 

"Will you, or will you not, attack me?" he cocked an eyebrow. 

"Do you want me to?" 

"I'm not saying that, I just need to know whether or not you are a good guy or not. If you want to fight me I'll have to fight you and tell the others about someone trying to attack me and that implies that I'll have to walk towards them again without having checked the perimeter and that annoys me. So I'm just asking you an easy question, please answer me before I rip out your throat" she said with a cute, childish smile in her face. 

"I'm a good guy or a bad guy depending on who you are siding with. Who are you?" he restated, making her sigh. 

"You are so annoying, answering a question or two is not that hard, considering they are easy one word questions" he began moving his hands as the sand around him began to curl up. She sighed once again. 

"Answer my FUCKING question" he growled, making her sit down on the floor, frustrated. 

"Okay, let's do this, since I want you to answer my question and you want me to answer yours we'll both have a truce, meanwhile, just to answer the questions. After answering we'll decide whether we'll fight or not, Okay?" he pondered over it for a second. 

"Fine, then who are you?" she frowned slightly. 

"A Konoha Ninja… or so I think now, tell me are you a good guy?" 

"I'm Konoha's ally, I'm from Suna" 

"Okay… so, we're not supposed to fight… that'd mean you are a good guy. See it's not that hard" she stood up and dusted herself off. 

"What is a Konoha ninja doing in the border between Suna and Konoha alone and without any apparent protection?" 

"My team is behind; they were tired so I gave them a breather. I need to meet the Kazekage" he's eyes widened by a fraction. 

"Kazekage?" 

"Yeah, Kazekage, I think he's supposed to be the ruler of Suna… not really sure. Anyway, sorry for treating you like that, I have to go" 

"Why do you have to speak with the Kazekage… if I might ask?" she looked at him for a second and then looked at him warily. 

"It's a secret mission. We're not supposed to talk about it with anyone, besides as far I know you could've said that you were from Suna just so I would lower my guard" he cocked an eyebrow. 

"What would I win from you lowering your guard?" 

"I don't know… you tell me" suddenly a rattle was heard. They turned immediately to that direction. 

"Who is there?!" he questioned suddenly. Someone started coming out when she simply appeared behind the person. 

"Seisui where are your manners, when someone asks for your name you give it to them, right Seri?" she turned to look at her 'guardian kitty' who nodded. 

"Seri-san!!" 

"Seisui-san!!" the two guardians sighed and turned to look at the pinkette, the brunette and the blondie. 

"Yeah?" 

"Ohh you found her!!" 

"Yeah…" 

"Girls stop running so fast!" Gaara turned to see the owner of such a familiar voice and found his best friend there. 

"Naruto… you took really long! Where are Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Neji-kun?" Sakura asked tapping her foot on the floor in exasperation. 

"They are walking slowly… talking. Sasuke was telling them something about a night at Orochimaru's, or something. I really didn't care much…" Ino smiled slightly at the blond, who had become something like a brother to her. 

"Kazekage-sama… is that you?!" Tenten walked closer to the red haired who suddenly panicked since Hinata stared at him with an eyebrow cocked. 

"… I told you we needed to find Kazekage and you couldn't even tell me you are Kazekage?!" Tenten sweat dropped at the sight of the girl who was obviously forgetting her position and yelling at someone in a higher position than her. 

"Um… You said it yourself both of us could've lied just for the other to lower his/her guard" 

"And you were the one that said that none of us benefited from the other lowering their guard" Gaara wasn't sure why he was slightly panicking and slightly fearing the girl but he did, thus he backed away a bit. 

"Anyway… do we have to go all the way to your country just to hand YOU a scroll. I just want to go home. I thought the mission would be cooler… something like… an assassination mission or… kidnapping… maybe torture, didn't think I'd have to come all the way here just to hand you for a piece of 'important' paper" The ones who heard that were shocked that she told the Kazekage all that. Finally the boys came looking around to find the source of the commotion. 

"Um… I'd rather all of you came to my country. Just to secure the scroll. I'm currently here by myself after all" Hinata rolled her eyes. 

"You can teletransport?" he cocked an eyebrow and immediately answered 'yes'.

"Then you do not need us" he cursed under his breath. He wanted them to accompany him for two reasons, 1. Get to know her better 2. She's hot which will allow him to make a move on her. 

"I'm currently out of chakra" he lied, at this Neji cocked his head to a side and his eyebrow rose a bit. 

"No you're not. I can feel your chakra; it's at 87 of its full capacity" 

"My sand isn't working" she sighed at that excuse. 

"It was curling up when you weren't going to tell me whether you were a good guy or bad guy" he frowned. 

"I need you to sign something in Suna" he looked down to avoid the gazes of disappointed people… that WAS one of the lamest excuses he could've said. 

"Lame excuse… you know that we don't need to sign anything" she smirked for she knew he didn't have another excuse. 

"What if I want my friends to come for a cup of tea?" she cursed loudly. Yeah, that wasn't one of the best excuses but she couldn't refuse an offer made for the others… he smirked since he knew that he already had her. 

"Okay" she spat "we'll come with you, but we're leaving NOW and this time no breaks, I'm pissed off already" 

-9:48 (2 hours 48 minutes)- 

"I told you we could arrive to Suna in one day. You just need to train harder" she said as she entered the gates of Suna, Gaara hot on her heels while the others were practically on the border of dying… except Sasuke and Neji… hey, being ANBU did do them some good. 

"You mentioned something about not knowing who you were, right? Why is that?" she turned to him with a bored look. 

"I've been in a coma for a while… my memories were apparently hidden in my subconscious and I'm trying to remember who in the freaking hell I am. So I'm residing in a city that makes my blood boil with people who aggravate me that don't even know me yet they know more about me than I do. Besides that the past that they tell me about brings absolutely no memories so I have to recur to doing lame ass missions just to remember" she said in a bored manner making Gaara gape. 

"… I really don't know what to say" he said with a slight sigh that made her rise an eyebrow. 

"You don't need to say anything, unless you want to ask something else. There is technically nothing to say about it. I doubt you, Kazekage-sama, would even know what I'm going through" he turned to her and sighed. 

"I'm not going to complain about your manners towards me, the first impression was after all a bad one and you are right, I don't know what you are going through, I can just… imagine what you went through" she looked at him slightly amused, for no one she knew would've known how to reply to that. 

"Seems like you are a good guy after all. I like you. You're different. Had a rough childhood?" He looked at her surprised at the change of conversation. 

"Why would you ask that?" She chuckled lightly at this. 

"People who normally are able to retort to those kinds of comments have been through rough situations, that's why it shocked me" he looked down with a sad expression but turned to look at her with a stoic mask on.

"I've been through rough stuff that not even you can imagine" he said as they entered the Kazekage building. The place was much like a castle in sand. With it's kage tower and the other shinobi buildings. Hinata looked around as if trying to remember this place. They entered the place and went through various hallways finally reaching a big living room. She went out the balcony and stared at a big place that seemed to be deserted some miles away from the Sunagakure main house. She stared at the place as if gathering details about it. Soon she went into a daze. 

_/ FLASHBACK- She looked around and smirked. The guys started attacking. She just responded the same. Her speed was way too fast for the human eye and her kicks were able to send someone 500 metres away. She walked towards another set of guys, doing the same as before. She disappeared and appeared once again but once she was atop of them. She fell in a kick stance. There she began once again. She took out her weapon. It was a chain that at one of the ends had a big dagger. She began piercing skin and flesh with it, choking some and spilling blood. A cynical smile on her lips. She moved fluidly and appeared just before the last three._

"_So... will you give me the goods or I'll have to take them from you?" she asked in a sweet tone. The guys scoffed, but she simply smirked. "I knew you wouldn't let it be so easy… I like long plays" she simply took the two at the side that were keeping her from the main one. She did a series of hand signs and created a clone. Each one took a side of the big space they were given. _

_The clone was fighting against a guy with spiked green hair. She began to surround him first, simply walking. He cowered in fear. She kicked him right in the ribs making a sick Crack resonate around the place. He tried to kick her at middle height but she crouched and soon was back up. She punched him in a series and finished with another sick kick that hit twice, first it hit his right knee and then she hit his shoulder, making him have to drop the Katana he carried. He looked at her with fear more than evident in his eyes. He was shivering and he kneeled on one knee for the other one was broken. She appeared soon behind him and grabbed his left arm and pulled on it, creating another sick crack. She appeared before him again and kicked him hard in the guts, making him fall down coughing and throwing up blood. _

_The second one had long blond hair and a black Chinese one pieced suit. He carried a double blade dagger and a Dao. He was fast making her smirk. He began trying to pierce her with his Dao. The dagger was just being used as distraction. He began trying in different angles and tried to pierce her. She simple dodged it, with her inhuman speed and cocked an eyebrow. He was able to predict one of her movements making her block his Dao with her chain, but the pressure he was putting was too much on her skin, for her hands started bleeding, soon he removed his Dao and he predicted another one of her movements and she didn't see it. She barely dodged it and her neck was cut, but not a profound cut. She frowned. _

"_I'll have to be serious then" she replied as she took out once again her Kusari-gama. The guy was moving skilfully. She jumped back away from him like 100 metres. He grinned, thinking he was making her fear him. She simply grabbed the end of the Kusari-gama's chain with one hand and with the other she simply threw the blade. The blade cut his right wrist first; she was getting tired of the Dao either way. His hand fell on the floor, leaving a pool of blood beside it. She regained the blade and licked it. _

"_Tasty" she replied once she licked her lips clean. She did the same once again. He jumped back and made a black flip. He fell on his knee and took support on his other hand. She took the opportunity and once again she disappeared once again behind him. She pulled him up forcefully and Kicked him in the lower back, then appearing before him and kicking him in the stomach, and so on. She did the same like fifteen times until he was coughing blood. Her clone threw the Kusari-gama and cut his left arm roughly. He began screaming in pain. The original placed the blade of the Kusari-gama against his neck and pushed him towards the floor, making her black go right through his neck, leaving a splutter of blood. She dismissed her clone and walked towards her main victim - END OF FLASHBACK/_

Her eyes made a change from light lavender to violet to a twist with violet and red. She had her eyes wide open and her tattoo began to glow like crazy, along with another tattoo that she hadn't remembered she had. It was a slight circle with three black tomoes inside… just like Sasuke's. Gaara had just returned from closing the door from the living room to give them space and peace. Pain began to make its way making her clutch her shoulder brutally almost sinking her whole hand in just applying pressure to her aching shoulder. Seri and Seisui immediately caught onto this movement and the amazing glow her arm tattoo was giving off. They ran towards her making the others worry and go towards her. 

"What is this…" she choked out as the pain began increasing multiplying itself x100 each time it increased. Soon she fell to the floor on her knees. 

"Hinata, Hinata look at me! What are you feeling?!" Seri asked with total worry on his handsome face, making her smirk slightly. 

"…Pain?" he rolled his eyes and glared at her. 

"That I know you idiot. What are you feeling?!" she breathed in and out slowly. 

"Piercing pain- What in the world do I have in my shoulder Fur-ball?!" he slightly glared at her at her choice in nickname but ignored it for a second, he covered his hand with a stunned expression. 

"Sakura! Sakura please, you are a girl can you please move her shirt to a side and check her right shoulder?" Seri asked making Gaara and Sasuke stare at her curiously. Sakura did as she was told and soon uncovered her friend's right shoulder to reveal…

"Orochimaru's curse mark?!" Sakura yelled astounded that the Snake Lord even managed to claim Hinata as his property. 

"That means that she was strong… even so that he had to recognise her power as his own…" Shikamaru added deep in thinking. Hinata simply closed one eye trying to control her pain. 

"We need to calm her down…" Seisui said as he began pacing around scared. The others turned to look at him. 

"Do you love her to that extent? Why are you so afraid?" Kiba asked troubled with the East God. 

"He's not only worried about her; we, gods depend on her mental state, we are gods with a limited power that's why we are four Gods. But since we are four we are going to fight due to different ideas and beliefs, that's were she appears. She's not only our official-"

"Fight breaker" Seisui said still pacing, aware that he had just cut Seri off. 

"Fight breaker… but she's also our source of power. If she's happy we have more power, sad… less power, mad depends… mostly more power, serene a normal quantity… but if she's troubled and confused… her power decreases amazingly. We are Gods that control the world with HER power. I suppose you can imagine why she can't be trouble and decreasing our source of power right?" the others seemed thoughtful. 

"Then… if she's troubled… the whole world can suffer immediately?" Ino asked, not sure if she was comprehending. 

"No… not immediately. We do have our own power… but as I said it's limited, we get unlimited power from her. So we need to be unusually peaceful and fulfil the weaknesses the other have. We have to almost act like a team… which is really hard with hot headed team mates" 

"So… you are able to maintain the earth going just with her power?" Kiba asked. The two gods nodded. 

"Have you had to maintain the earth going while she was troubled?" the gods turned to sakura and shook their heads. 

"She's always serene and calm. Even when comatose state is supposed to be a struggle between life and death she was very calm" 

"But her life when she was little wasn't serene at all. I knew her when I was little… since she was three and her father always put her down… he always humiliated and she was almost always troubled" Neji said with a constant frown that was making the others uneasy. 

"She wasn't always the carrier of the Genbu stone. She assumed the position some time ago. Since she was nine and saved the Druid master. But he ended up dying… and his sons and daughters were too arrogant and selfish so he decided that she was the most suited for the job. She was, according to him, 'the purest being'" Hinata was oddly calm and silent for she should at least be asking things to recover her memory but she didn't. 

"So she can't be in pain or be confused or the world and its inhabitants will suffer?!" Naruto asked with a sad expression. "I have gone through bad things… things most people can't imagine… but that's just too sad. It's too hard. Someone, as stoic as he or she is, will someday be confused. It's impossible to keep the feelings at bay… not even Sai, who had training since little, could get rid of feelings. It's impossible!" 

"But somehow she's been able to. Even since she was 9" Tenten retorted. 

"Still, your blond friend is right. She can't have the luxury of being in pain" Seisui answered with an annoyed tone. 

"And I thought the Dragon God liked her for her beauty…" Kiba mumbled but was hit in the head by Shino. 

"Don't say stupid things" he whispered to him. Seisui turned to Kiba. 

"I don't 'like' people just for their beauty. I've met people more beautiful than what you can imagine. People that just one glance from them makes you turn into ashes in comparison. I love her for her strength and character, her personality and beauty. I can't imagine how they will react when they meet the really beautiful her, right Seri?" the West God blushed furiously and bit his lip. 

"Shut up! She'll become herself soon" the others were confused about this. 

"Why? How does she look as her beautiful her?" Sasuke asked finally cracking his stoic self. Curiosity was getting the best of him… even if he loathed Hinata. 

"Some people had said she is an angel… some people called her a goddess and some called her Lucifer in flesh and blood" Seisui said with a slight glint of admiration in his eyes. 

"All of these things you two are saying… is all of this true? Was this my true self?" the others turned to her. They had almost forgotten she was there… and in pain. She was no longer clutching her aching shoulder and was now supporting herself against the railing to get up. Finally on her own two feet she looked at them. 

"I'm fine. You people worry to much. I'm not as weak as to succumb from simple pain" Sakura ran towards her and supported her with her right arm around her shoulders and her left hand clutching her own hands. Hinata looked down at the smaller girl. 

"But you said so yourself… it was piercing pain… you even choked it out. How can you say that wasn't true pain?" Hinata locked gazes with Sakura and slightly glared at her. 

"It wasn't true pain. I could control it easily. I can perfectly keep it at bay" she said rudely. Sakura smiled sadly and looked down but soon looked up again. She grabbed Hinata's chin and turned her to look at her. The others looked at Sakura freaked out… it almost looked as something taken out from a Yuri manga. Hinata had her eyebrows raised and looked at her questioning her fearful gaze. 

"What is it?" Sakura let her chin go and looked away slightly shivering. 

"Y-your eyes…" The others walked closer to her and she rose her head. 

"Ahh… long time since I looked at those eyes…" Seisui said with a smile. The others just backed away slightly except for Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke. 

"God you're annoying… they are the same eyes you have always seen…" Gaara shook his head. 

"They are bright red and violet now…" he said in an amused tone that made Naruto stare at him weirdly. 

"So they changed colours… big deal. I can see the exact same I used to" 

"No…. Hinata do you feel exasperated… irritated or even mad?" the girl breathed in and out and shook her head. 

"What if I did? It'd be thanks to these people…" Seri shook his head. 

"You always have these eyes when you are in need of blood! You have bloodlust!" they started dancing happily the others stared at him confused. 

"How in the freaking world is that good?" Sasuke spat. Seri and Seisui stopped momentarily. 

"It's good! That's her true self! Her body remember and craves blood being spilled! She used to be able to kill 20 people with only one swing of her blade…. Per day she killed minimum 200 people! Her body needs the training and the killing. If things keep going like this she'll remember all of her memories soon enough and become the Kuroi-Tenshi she was and is!" Seisui said with teary eyes. Hinata rolled her eyes. 

"You're annoying…" she said as she began walking towards the living room. Leaving all of the others behind, she sat on a couch and stared at her hands. "Was that girl really me? Am I such a monster?" she mumbled before sinking herself into unconsciousness. 

**YAY! Finally finished the chapter!! 11 PAGES… I feel happy… Sorry for the overly long update. But it's vacations in my country! I had to enjoy Easter week!! Anyways… I hope you like it. And please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

"It's good

**For 'X' reason I didn't post this sooner... -sighs- I think I have to concentrate more... I'm proud of the fights! -cries anime tears- well... since I don't have much to say besides thanking all of my reviewers who I truly love, then... I don't have anything to say... so... please read and review and I truly hope you enjoyed!!**

"It's good! That's her true self! Her body remember and craves blood being spilled! She used to be able to kill 20 people with only one swing of her blade…. Per day she killed minimum 200 people! Her body needs the training and the killing. If things keep going like this she'll remember all of her memories soon enough and become the Kuroi-Tenshi she was and is!" Seisui said with teary eyes. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"You're annoying…" she said as she began walking towards the living room. Leaving all of the others behind, she sat on a couch and stared at her hands. "Was that girl really me? Am I such a monster?" she mumbled before sinking herself into unconsciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"…-ta" what is it? I slightly shuffled. I strained my ears to hear.

"…-nata" I still couldn't understand very well what they were saying. I opened my eyes slowly seeing blurry figures but soon I closed them again, avoiding light.

"Hinata?" I opened once again my eyes blinking various times to clear my sight finally the blurry figures turning into normal human beings. I slightly closed my eyes to avoid the huge amount of light from entering my eyesight and giving me a huge headache. My head pounded furiously but I tried to sit up, soon I realized that was a huge mistake for I just fell back down again, my head ache worsening. I put my hand up to my forehead and clutched my head in pain.

"Hinata?" 'Annoying person with a loud and annoying voice shut up' I wanted to say.

"Hinaaaataaaa" Okay… the annoying person has been written in my probably 'To Kill list'.

"HINATA!" Fuck! I will truly kill the person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT?!" She yelled furious. The others seemed taken aback by this and stayed quiet. She finally opened her eyes for good and sat up, her hands sheltering her eyes.

"N-nothing" Sakura rubbed her neck, embarrassed while Hinata simply glared.

"Okay, lets begin with saying, my head hurts… can someone bring me a freaking aspirin??" the people soon mobilized, Sakura stayed with her along with Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara and Naruto. Soon Tenten came with Ino and Sasuke, bringing a jug of water, a glass and pills. Seri, Seisui and Neji came with a necklace.

"Okay so only one group of you is useful, why in the world would I need a necklace?"

"This is your favourite necklace; this necklace absorbs your pains" Seisui said in a matter of fact tone. Hinata looked at them through squinted eyes.

"Sometimes I doubt it was true that you knew me. For God's sake, who would actually use a necklace for that! Medicines work for injuries and pains… not… objects of jewellery" she says, following it with a sigh. Seri and Seisui looked at each other.

"Well… we do know you… and we do know you used it, but if you don't believe us just try putting it on, if it doesn't work, either way you'll have the aspirin here, won't you??" she cocked an eyebrow.

"…God… you are more than annoying… Okay, hand the freaking necklace over" as ordered, she was handed the necklace. "Okay, I'm putting it on- but give me the freaking aspirin!"

"I'm putting it on..." she said stoically. She already had the aspirin in her mouth, still not swallowing. Just as she put the necklace on she began to feel like all the main and stress, everything be lifted off her shoulders.

"See? We told you it would heal you" she glared at them.

"Who said it worked?" she said keeping the glare in place.

"You never did, but it shows on your face" Seri said calmly.

"Damn..." she cursed. She never would've thought it was true... yet it was... how disappointing...

"So, you feel better I suppose?" she turned to the other guys, especially Gaara.

"Yeah, well... oh right! Here" she took out the scroll they were supposed to hand Gaara. He cocked an eyebrow. "It was the reason why we came here, to hand you the scroll" she said in an explaining tone. He nodded.

"Thank you for bringing it" he said with a small bow.

"You welcome. Well I suppose our mission here is over... then take care, though thanks for taking care of me" she said with a last glance directed at him. His eyesight never strayed from her. She turned on her heel as if to leave.

"...Fight me!" Gaara said out of the blue, his eyes looking for any new reaction. This demand made her stop dead on her tracks.

"what?" she asked amused.

"I said FIGHT ME" he stated again this time the tone more edgy. She turned to him a smirk on her face.

"Fight you? Why would I?" she asked with an amused expression. The others stared at Hinata shocked.

"Just... do it. Please" he said his eyes locked with hers.

"Okay, though I'm not making any promises" she said, turning once again though this time walking towards the training grounds just outside the village.

'what did she mean by that?' Sakura thought confused.

'is she planning on taking it for real...?' Seri thought.

"Are you ready?" he asked the girl who just stood there opposite of him. She wasn't moving, her gaze locked against his.

"I suppose so" she said bored. She broke the gaze lock and stared around.

"Then, begin!" Seisui said amused by this. It was a long time since he saw Hinata fighting.

"Aren't you going to make the first move?" Gaara asked confused.

"Nah, you attack first" she said grinning broadly.

"Okay, if you insist" he said, a smirk on his face. He began by simply moving his arm, he moved his arm in a swaying motion and then his hand in a closing motion. Hinata saw he mumbled something but she wasn't really paying attention to him.

'Let's make this fast' she said closing her eyes. A wave of sand came rushing towards her yet she calmly jumped back and simply swayed her right hand, right. Soon all the sand had dispersed. She twirled a lock of hair.

"Come on" she said simply. Gaara slit his eyes.

"Okay" he agreed as he made some hand signs and soon compact sand needles came rushing towards her. She looked around and let the needles scratch her, the ones that would probably mean real damage, meaning the ones aiming at organs she simply dodged.

"Hinata! Fight Seriously!" he demanded, obviously furious she was only dodging and protecting.

"I give in, you win" she said simply and began walking away.

"Hey!" Gaara called. She didn't even turn to him, she simply kept walking.

"How about you spar with the guys that are hiding behind those bushes? They seem strong" she said as she walked towards a nearby tree and laid down, eyes closed.

"What?!" they turned to find some bandits that were walking towards the others. Naruto was shocked, he never even sensed them. The same as Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and all the others. Gaara glared at Hinata.

"Lets go, who the hell are you?!" Gaara demanded with boiling blood. Furious that she didn't even plan on fighting him seriously.

"Oh... the Kazekage of the sand... well... we came for the scroll... actually more like for the cutie on the tree" the bandits chuckled.

"Gaara, let those idiots fight. They need to train. You stand aside. Seisui, Seri don't interfere or you'll be in trouble" she said in an icy tone.

"Hinata! Why are you calling us idiots?!" Naruto asked annoyed. She didn't even open her eyes.

"Just fight" the fifteen bandits were on position. The Konoha crew hesitantly took their positions and began fighting.

--23 mins later--

Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino were down already which made Gaara frown. Who were these nins?

Sasuke was still fighting alongside Neji who was a bit tired but overall fine. Sakura was beginning to have some trouble. Soon a yell and crack announced Sakura was down, though sadly, she was worst than the others, the others were basically on the floor though conscious while Sakura was bleeding heavily and unconscious. Hinata's eyes shot open as soon as she heard that scream. She stood up and checked the area. Most of them were injured and down. She turned to Sakura who seemed like a rag doll on the soil, bleeding heavily.

"Fuck!" she cursed. She counted the bandits left. 10. They had managed to beat only five?! She never thought they'd be this weak. She went towards the bandits. She got in between Neji, Sasuke and the bandits.

"You were looking for me originally right?" she asked annoyed.

"Oh, the great Black Angel has finally decided to fight. I'm glad. We've been training day after day since the day you beat our leader so we could get revenge"

"so... you want to get revenge and the only way is... what? Killing me?" she asked an eyebrow cocked. "Gaara, I know it is not my position to be ordering you but take Sakura to a hospital, she's really hurt" she said without turning to look at the shocked nins. Gaara understood immediately and lifted Sakura up and took her away.

"Yes, killing you is suitable" they said with a smirk.

"Okay, then come and get me" she said simply a smirk darkening her features.

The bandits came closer. She stood in the middle, no weapon what so ever and her eyes closed. She positioned herself in a new stance and when she heard a crunch due to one of those bandits coming closer she shot her eyes open, red and violet swirled together as in a dance. She almost had the eyes of a dragon for the fierceness she showed. Soon they began attacking. Dragon tattoo glowing. She shook her head to calm down and relieve any muscle, the smirk grew wider as she showed pointy fangs.

For our guys it was hard to distinguish who was who, considering most of them were injured but they could see the fierceness in her. She was blocking most kicks and countering with her own. Finally she finished most, leaving the one who looked like a leader for last.

"Come at me" she commanded. He did as she said and blew a kick. She dodged easily and elbowed him, he backed up a bit and came again at her. She jumped back and once she was a mile away she began running. She almost seemed like a blur. She ran past him for some inches to get him clueless and once he was in the range of her knee she kneed him on the stomach throwing him aback due to the strength and impulse. When he was flying she began running again, this time she kneed him in the back causing him to fly backwards. She jumped in the air and came towards him with a kick (resembling the last move of Sasuke's Shishi rendan(lion combo) and Naruto Uzumaki rendan (naruto usumaki combo)). Once about to hit the ground she kicked him up and then elbowed him in the stomach causing him to have an amazing impact. All the while he had been spitting blood thanks to each blow but this time it was amazing. He began throwing up blood like crazy, probably caused by all the blows in the stomach and other organs. Hinata smirked.

She walked towards the other bandits that had been unconscious for a while. She smirked. They gave her just the time to injure their leader. She jumped in the air and began spinning, her leg stretched. Soon she resembled a spinning top. She added chakra to her leg and came down with amazing impact, killing instantly six that had decided to circle her. 'seven down and three to go' she ran towards them and created a ball of energy(A/N- yes, I mean energy. NOT CHAKRA). She spun it around a bit and threw it at three who were discussing a plan. The three panicked and split in separate ways. The enormous ball split in three and seemed like they were chasing the bandits. She made some hand signs. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" she mumbled and created two more clones, each one intercepting another one of the bandits.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-bandit A- my clone(meaning me) transported before him, he took out his senbons (A/N-ninja huge needles, think of Haku) and began throwing them, no accuracy, no technique- just throwing them at me... and he expected me to die, cheh, I chuckled. Once the senbons arrived near me I grabbed each one of them and crushed them.

"Think again" I cocked an eyebrow and disappeared, reappearing right behind him, I jumped in the air and grabbed his head, letting all my weight(which, mind you but it's not much) rest on my hand that held the creeps head, I came down with force, creating a bloody work of art. I almost began squealing for how good my canvas was decorated. Sadly I had to take care of more freaks.

-Bandit B- I tried a high kick though the freak dodged by crouching, soon he retaliated with a punch. I grabbed his face and with the other hand grabbed and bent his wrist, sending him with full force backwards, crashing onto a boulder. He came at me and tried a set of punch, high kick, low kick, the three dodged by me. Come on... how could he think I'd fall for that. In an intent of finishing this idiocy I kicked him square in the jaw, which sent him flying. When he was flying I simply took advantage and punched him in the face, which collided with the surface and cracked his head open.

-Bandit C- the idiot came running towards me, I mean, who is as stupid as to try that. I decided to try my thigh lock (God I love that lock... it works always or almost always). I lunged myself at him. He tried to punch me but I moved his arm out of the way, and used it as a swing to wrap my thighs around his head. I brought him down with me and stuck his head between my right thigh and my right arm, basically cutting off the circulation in his body. He was suffering I could tell. His bodily fluid began to flow and soon his body ceased working for a while. Unconscious. I elevated my leg, totally stretched up to my waist height and brought it down as fast and hard as I could, my heel crashing against his skull. The force of the momentum actually caused a clean cut and his head came off. I cleaned my heel on his shirt.

"God... These were my new shoes!" I yelled pretty pissed off. I concentrated chakra to my hand and released it all, incinerating his body

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I gagged. It was repulsive and the others thought the same. As injured as we were we originally couldn't keep up with the fast parts but then... the parts became more slow... and gore-filled. The way she enjoyed every kick and punch she landed on the leader made me scared of her. I saw the man spitting blood like crazy, the amount of blood he spit and threw up and coughed must have been more than a third of his whole blood. Common knowledge is, someone dies if they loose 1/3 of their blood. I couldn't stand to see the last blow and fainted right after.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino had fainted. Poor girl has never been fond of blood, how she became medical apprentice will be forever outside my understanding. Though I've got to admit it was a pretty sick show. She had made some bunshins and had sent them after three guys that were probably plotting something, they had been separated thanks to some chakra-kind-of balls she created. I stared at the second bandit, my eyes never leaving her. I threw up. I couldn't take the image of the man's skull cracking open and leaving all his brain pieces fall, a blood bath beneath him. I bet he didn't even feel pain, it was all too fast.

--

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--

I was stunned, never had I seen such a picture. It seemed like those horror films the ones we get scared to see, half-way through, Neji was now on his knees, puking his guts out, I turned away, disgusted by the whole show.

Sure, I had killed people but... this is just sick. Who the hell was she before?! How could someone... so young become such a twisted killing machine?! I felt light-headed but Kyuubi didn't let me faint. I frowned. Ino had fainted and Tenten was right behind her, supporting her head, her eyes closed avoiding any scene. I scowled. I knew that even if I closed my eyes the sick noises... the sickening crunchs, and other things would give me enough mental image, so might as well watch.

'The girl is good' I wanted to smack Kyuubi.

'She's a heartless killing machine' I argued. I heard Kyuubi's chuckle.

'Not heartless, efficient. I bet she does have emotions, just not in the battlefield. I would prefer a container like that, she's not afraid of a fight, of hurting someone' I rolled my eyes.

'That's cause you're a demon, you like blood and killing, humans don't' I countered. He chuckled.

'That's the thing Kit, you are not only a human, you are a ninja, a shinobi' I closed my eyes and covered my ears avoiding to listen any of those sickening noises, the screams... no, I didn't want to anymore

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sit up you idiots" she said with a low tone, her eyes darkened even more though the tattoo stopped glowing.

"Hinata... that..." Tenten was speechless. Not in awe... well, kind of shocked but mostly repulsed at the scenery.

"Naruto, stop being a wimp and uncover your ears, look at me" she growled, her hands fisted. The blond stared at her, angry.

"You didn't have to do that!" he hissed. Hinata cocked an eyebrow.

"Do what?" he clenched his hands.

"Kill them like that!" she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Naive boy. You are a shinobi right? Then why are you so fucking afraid of killing?! All of you! God... According to what I know all of you are chuunin and jounin. Is Konohagakure's shinobi standard so low that you can't even stand some people dead?! See that?! That is killing! That is what is supposed to be done! You are under attack! you can't hold back, this is life people! To kill or be killed! I thought you could easily take care of those guys, barely jounins! Low chakra capacity, barely a slight killing intent, that's a weak opponent. Right now, I think all of you need various things, the main one – TRAINING. At this point, you aren't even worth of being called genin... I'm going back to check on Sakura, if she's stable and awake we are leaving" she said already walking the same path Gaara had taken Sakura. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around she clutched a fist in her hand. He growled, sharingan spinning furiously.

"You're still the same!" he hissed as he tried kicking her in the side. She easily turned him around since his fist was still in her hand and she jumped, his back facing her, she applied pressure and sat him down, her leg constricting his neck. He seemed shocked.

"With or with no memories, skill and training is not forgotten by the body, _Maggot_" Sasuke froze. She pulled him up and motioned everyone to begin walking.

"H-Hinata" she turned to her 'cousin'. He coughed and cleared his throat. "I get that you are annoyed at them but... don't treat them like that. Calm down. You are not the leader of the mission this time" she turned to him. Her eyes amazingly deep shocked Neji who stared at her amazed. She turned around once again and began walking. Neji sighed. Seisui and Seri walked near them once she was out of sight.

"Forgive her" the guys turned to them and titled their heads confused. "That wasn't her... well... it was... but wasn't, get what I mean?" they shook their heads, Seri sighed.

"We told you she was lustful... for blood. She needed to kill, and fast. She'll return to herself soon. She always does" Seisui said with a carefree smile.

"That's why you two didn't intervene?" Kiba asked more calm now that Hinata wasn't there. The two gods nodded.

"If one of us intervened she'd probably consider us a target as well. She sat there probably to try to calm her thirst" Seri said thinking. "Anyway, forgive her, she's not always like that" the others nodded.

"It's fine" Naruto said with a smile. The gods smiled though soon frowned.

"But she's right in something, you guys are way too weak in the sight of blood..." Seisui said warily.

"It's not that... it was the way she made them shed blood... how their skulls popped open and..." Neji gagged at the reminder.

"Well, that's why we avoid a blood lusting Hinata, cause she gets like this... though this time they were lucky" Seisui replied. Confused stared questioned the gods for them.

"She was holding back" Seri said simply.

"That was holding back?!" Tenten said helping Kiba lift Ino up. Seri nodded, while Seisui scowled and they all began walking, Seri and Seisui walked behind all of them, whispering to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're lucky she didn't show _that_"

"yeah, I thought she'd go blood crazy again... those were the guys right?" Seri nodded.

"Morimoto Hayate, the merchandise freak and his crew" he replied.

"they were the Akatsuki rejection idiots?" Seri nodded again.

"Maybe this brought back memories" Seisui said in a questioning manner. Seri frowned.

"Maybe... knowing Hinata she didn't make the connection on purpose..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So she's fine... I was worried..." a silhouette said to another silhouette.

"She doesn't seem to remember anything... from what those two guardians said..." The second shadow nodded..

"She'll remember me... I'm sure... the heart won't forget as easily as the mind"

"What do you mean?" Itachi shook he's head.

"Nothing..." he turned to where the girl had disappeared to. 'I'm sure...'

**Hmmmm weird... I had this written a long time ago but didn't post it... I'm weird... oh well... now probably I have to write the next chapter of Vampire Queen... oh well... I've been able to post many of my stories in a relatively quick interval. I'm glad. I don't like making you guys suffer**


	5. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


End file.
